dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Cassandra Ducontin
Vampirella-30-Lucio-Parrillo.jpg Apperance vampirella_13_by_ed_lloyd-d5ye0q9.jpg dsc_vampirella_by_vic55b-d4htkbx HotBloodedVampirella1.jpg vampi_final3_by_artgerm-d7u42pc.jpg vampirella_by_ndemare-d7ctj0j.jpg Behavior/Personality Cassandra Ducontin is a confident and charm young individual. With her descendancy from the bat-blood. She has gained many traits that others would find desirable. As a pure blood vampire, she may come across as arrogant compared to the lesser races or half-blood races that might inhabit the world. As her father was the head vampire she became very certain of her ambitions and goals in life. Using her natural racial traits as a pure blooded vampire, Cassandra can seduce mortals or other supernatural beings who do not have resist to such mind effects. This also adds to the manipulative side of Cassandra. Who seems to have adopted a high charisma and can sway others to her cause. Little do they know that underneath all of these personality traits is the final trait. Being a bat-blood she is a supernatural being and by proxy is still chaotic. This means that at times if she becomes insulted or pissed off. She overreacts or rather than keep the cool mask of calmness. Cassandra becomes a bloodthirsty killer who is capable of taking down even a fully grown man with ease. BatBlood~Level A Eve_Underworld.gif User with this ability either is or can transform into a Vampire / batblood a being who subsists by feeding on the life essence of living creatures (often in the form of blood), regardless of whether the vampire is undead or a living person/being. While all vampires need some form of life-essence, the quality and quantity vary greatly: from daily to rarely, from needing lethal amounts to barely notable, from sentient blood freshly drained to rare steak.Physically vampires are similar to their non-vampiric species, but exact changes their state causes vary greatly: more common effects include pale/white skin, glowing eyes (possibly changing to golden or red), prominent canines or generally predatory appearance, but some have no visible changes at all, while others barely pass for a humanoid. Mentally vampires vary from perfectly normal persons with unusual dietary requirements to predatory, calculating beings, to hunger-driven blood-junkies. Generally vampires are physically imposing beings with excellent strength, speed, endurance and agility, excellent senses, extended living-span nearing ageless and high-level resistance to damage. Other abilities include ability to turn other beings into vampires (possibly involuntarily), mental abilities, transformation into animals or mist, etc. Note that vampires are able to learn Magic, so the variety of powers some have isn't so much result of them being vampires as their own studies. 'Background' In America ( Also known as The Skylands http://dogs-of-war.wikia.com/wiki/The_Skylands ), a city was created called Kasaihana city in 2060. This was where the coven of Vlad rebuilt. Since the time after Vlad was transformed into a Bat-blood. He had travelled with the remains of his old Coven who had been left behind to guard the housing. From here he had met a another pure blooded vampire who went by the name of Marie. Vlad and Marie had a child, a daughter who was born in Kasaihana city in 2112. It was in this time that Marie died of childbirth. Born from a royal bloodline the child whom concieved was graced with extremely beautiful features and was treated with the utmost respect. They called her Cassandra and she rose through the ranks extremely fast. Using her naturally gifted talents Cassandra could acquire many things with ease, as a youngling she was obsessed with shopping and the obvious finer things. Dancing through the shops she would buy until her hearts content. Though the shopkeepers always reduced their prices because they were scared that Vlad would make a meal of them if she paid too much. The style of her clothing as she got older began to cover less flesh and more was revealed. Under the safety and guidance of Vlad had raised her as best as he could. However he did not have the instinctual fatherly skills that was required to raise a family on his own. Over time their relationship began to deteriorate. Vlad never gave up but Cassandra resented him to a point, restricting where she could go or what she could do. The young bat-blood slowly felt trapped like a tiger in a cage and this gave birth to some personality quirks that uncovered a rather darker side to Cassandra. She began to use her powers to manipulate the society of Kasaihana city. She seduced many of the locals and fed upon those who were deemed clean enough for her royal fangs to drink. Chaos roamed the city as the people hid in their houses fearful that the Bat-blood would seduce and kill more. Her father eventually locked her in her room. Their house was a huge mansion that lay dormant before. The architecture resembled that of the city of Herculaneum. Resplendent and locked away, this place was untouched for many hundred of years. " Your Story " Your story is a feature in the RP community that we used based around the category system. To follow your characters story from start to finish. You make a catagory for your char with however name you want it to be. And from then on, you slap that category on your chars episodes and pages so that everything involing that character will have a direct link to all the things they've done and is up too currently! EX: *The Wolf God - Follow the story of Kin Tasanagi. *Bleeding Cherries - Follow the story of Kaiuri Tachibana 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:Generation 1 Category:Batblood